


A (Not So Secret) Weakness

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Chapter Two, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “The picture?”“Hmm… nope. Not ringing any bells.” Richie smirked, and stuck the tip of his tongue out.Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie, holding him tightly against his body. “Well then, I guess I’m just gonna have to jog your memory.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 32
Kudos: 149
Collections: Anonymous





	A (Not So Secret) Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is… so self indulgent. This is my first time writing smut in years, and I just want to get better at it. So I wrote this 🤷🏻♂️

“Delete that fucking picture!” It was around 8 AM, and Eddie was not happy to have woken up to an obnoxious amount of Facebook notifications from a picture Richie had posted and tagged him in at some point in the middle of the night. Eddie didn’t even need to see the picture to know that it was embarrassing. The sheer amount of laughing emojis in his notifications told him all he needed to know.

Eddie could hear Richie moving around in the kitchen, and smelled coffee brewing. Eddie couldn’t stop the smile that was spreading across his face, even as he rolled his eyes. “I’m taking a shower. I want the picture deleted by the time I get out!” Eddie called out.

“Yes, Mom!” Came Richie’s reply from the kitchen.

Eddie sighed, and shook his head, laying in bed a few minutes longer than he’d intended. His life had changed so much in the last two years. In ways he’d never even thought imaginable. He was happier with Richie than he’d ever been with… anybody. Ever since he, and the rest of the Losers had remembered each other, things had finally begun to make sense. He felt whole for the first time in his adult life.

—-

“I made you coffee,” Richie stated once Eddie got back to their bedroom. “Come lay down with me for a while.” Richie had obviously only gotten up to make the coffee. He was comfortably back in bed, and Eddie was positive that he was only wearing boxers. Not that Eddie was dressed any more than Richie was: he had only changed into a new pair of boxers after his shower.

Eddie raised an eyebrow slightly as he lied down besides Richie. He was free for the day, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the day being lazy with Richie. Though he wasn’t about to admit that without poking some fun at him. “I think you know what my question is gonna be.” Eddie rolled over onto his side to get a better look at Richie.

A shit eating grin spread across Richie’s face, telling Eddie that he knew exactly what the question was. “Can you give me a hint?”

“The picture?”

“Hmm… nope. Not ringing any bells.” Richie smirked, and stuck the tip of his tongue out.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie, holding him tightly against his body. “Well then, I guess I’m just gonna have to jog your memory.”

“What’re you going to do? Cuddle me to death?”

“Not exactly.” With that, Eddie began softly, and slowly running his fingers up Richie’s sides.

Richie immediately tensed up at the sensation, and bit his lower lip. Desperately trying not to give into the urge to break out into giggles as Eddie dug into his sides a little harder.

“Remember now?” Eddie’s voice was teasing, which made it even harder for Richie to resist his laughter. 

Richie shook his head defiantly, but he couldn’t fight the smile that was pulling at his lips. “No!” was all he trusted himself to say in the moment. He tried to curl up to protect himself, but Eddie wasn’t about to let him get away. He knew exactly how to attack. Before Richie had any time to react, Eddie was pulling away the blanket, and straddling him. His hands darted under his arms, and Richie couldn’t stop himself from laughing any longer.

“I’ll stop as soon as you agree to delete the picture!” Eddie said, though his tone sounded less than sincere. “That’s all you need to do.”

Richie couldn’t stop himself from laughing, and could barely even focus on what Eddie had said. He grasped for his hands futilely. “Fuck you!” Richie managed to gasp out through his laughter.

Eddie eased up slightly, tilting his head. “I don’t think you’re really in a position to be talking to me like that,” he warned, though his expression was playful. 

Richie’s cheeks hurt from laughing so much, and he was just thankful for the chance to breathe, he barely registered Eddie sliding down his legs just enough to lean over. By the time he realized, it was too late to do anything. Another stream of loud, uncontrollable laughter and curses escaped him as Eddie blew a raspberry onto his stomach. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m _fucking sor_ -” Richie’s pleading was cut off by another fit of laughter as Eddie blew a second one onto the same spot. “I’ll delete it! Fuck!”

Eddie relented, and looked down at Richie, who was red-faced, and panting. “Was that so hard?” He asked, patting Richie’s cheek affectionately. 

“What are you, some kind of demon?" Richie flipped him off, though his eyes were sparkling. “C’mon. You’re getting what you wanted, now get off of me.” Richie shifted slightly underneath Eddie. The last thing he wanted was for Eddie to realize that he was turned on because of _that_. It was embarrassing, and he’d never hear the end of it. Not that their relationship had many secrets to begin with. “If you’re done torturing me, I have to piss.” He could jerk off in the bathroom, and Eddie would be none the wiser.

“I wouldn’t have had to resort to that if you just deleted the picture.” Instead of getting up, Eddie leaned down again. This time it was to kiss Richie’s neck. “Anyway, you loved it.” Richie couldn’t suppress a soft moan as Eddie’s lips came into contact with the soft spot directly below his ear. 

“Eds…” Richie reached out for Eddie, sheepishly running his fingers along the jagged scar that spanned from his chest to the middle of his torso.

Eddie didn’t seem to notice, he was too preoccupied with peppering Richie’s neck with kisses. He wasn’t shy about biting, either. Richie let out a louder moan as Eddie bit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He moved his arm up, and running his hand through Eddie’s hair. The embarrassment he was sure he would experience was the furthest thing from his mind. He was _safe_.

“That’s what I’m looking for,” Eddie murmured, biting him again. “I love that sound.”

Richie placed his hand under Eddie’s chin, tilting his face towards him, and kissing him hungrily.

Eddie ground his hips against Richie, making him moan into the kiss. “Eddie, please.” Richie’s voice was breathless, desperate.

Eddie didn’t need Richie to say anything else. He broke the kiss off, and began to kiss down Richie’s chest, as one hand slipped underneath the waistband of Richie’s boxers. 

Richie gasped, and closed his eyes as Eddie began massaging him. A soft whine escaped him when Eddie suddenly stopped stroking him.

“You want more?” Eddie knew Richie’s answer, but he couldn’t resist teasing him just a little. It was easy to make him go crazy.

“Mhmm.” Richie couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips desperately towards Eddie. All he wanted was to feel Eddie’s touch. He needed it.

Not wasting any time, Eddie took Richie’s dick out of his boxers. “There he is.” He hummed happily, as he bent over, licking his lips. He couldn’t ignore the fact that he was hard, too.

The sensation of Eddie licking up his shaft made a chill go down Richie’s spine, and he couldn’t fight the shudder. “F-fuck!” Richie tilted his head back making sounds of pleasure, as he suddenly felt Eddie’s mouth around him. 

Eddie was meticulous, bobbing his head slowly, using his tongue to cover every inch. He knew exactly what to do to get the best reactions out of Richie: the loudest moans, cursing, full body shudders. Eddie knew how to do it all, and he loved every moment of it.

Richie was in total ecstasy. All he cared about was that Eddie was the person who was making him feel that way. There was nobody else he ever wanted. Nobody else who he had ever loved.

Richie began breathing harder as he came closer to climaxing, and his entire body tensed up. “Eddie, I’m-” A loud moan overtook Richie’s sentence. He brought his hand up to his mouth, and bit the knuckle of his pinky finger as he came.

—-

Eddie fell back next to Richie, and pulled him close. Both of them were breathless. Richie nuzzled Eddie’s neck, and walked his fingers down his back. 

“So… what was the picture you posted?” 

Richie rolled his eyes at Eddie’s smirk. Of course Eddie didn’t even bother to look at it! “Seriously?” He asked, feigning exasperation. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table.

Eddie couldn’t stop himself from breaking out into laughter as he looked at the phone screen. The picture was from when they were visiting Ben and Bev a few days before. It was no secret that Bev’s cat hated Eddie. Richie had snapped a picture of Eddie and the cat hissing at each other, and had captioned it: _Sometimes I don’t know which one is my boyfriend. :)_

“I’m not deleting it.” Richie stated, as he climbed on top of Eddie. “Even you think it’s funny.”

“I never said that,” Eddie protested, but he was smiling up at Richie as Richie leaned in to kiss him.

“We can have this argument all day if you really want to.”


End file.
